Koi no Hajimemashite 02
by Megu-chii
Summary: Continuous story of Koi no Hajimemashite. 0.2 is just like a volume.


Spring break is finally nearing.. "Ayumi where do you want to go for spring break?" I said cheerfully. "Hmm.. maybe the hot spring?" replied Ayumi. As the class bell rang, the teacher came in and said "I know spring is nearing and for those who failed this semester exam must be stayed back for extra classes!" the class became very noisy after the teacher finished what he was saying. "No complains to those who failed!" said the homeroom teacher while everyone quieted down.

After the ruckus, the lesson began until it was lunch break time. I ran towards Kyoushima-kun who was at the hallway looking out of the window. "Kyoushima-kun! D-Do you want to follow me, Ayumi and some friends to the beach tomorrow? We will be staying at an hot spring resort after that too" I smiled and said that. "I'll be delighted to my cute kitty" he smirked a little before walking off. "I'll text you the location later nee!" I shouted out while he was walking the direction towards to cafeteria.

Right after that I ran to Ayumi and told her that Kyoushima-kun was also coming she immediately breamed with a smiled. I then stroll the school grounds with Ayumi discussing the location and time for tomorrow's beach gathering. The bell rang right after we were done and everyone start to go back to their classes preparing for the next lesson, Mathematics.

I searched all over my bag for the Mathematics textbook but just couldn't tend to find it. Kyoushima-kun then looked at me and asked if I had lost anything. I explain the situation to him and he dragged his table close to mine being volunteering to share his with me. The teacher came in and started his lesson but one thing I'm quite sure was someone was again staring at me and I remembered the text that was send to me yesterday. Kyoushima-kun then looked at me and whispered "Are you daydreaming again my cute kitty?" he smiled a little and looked at me. Me who wasn't really concentrated to what he was saying startled and blush she his black pearled eyes looked at me with much fascination. I just looked away and blush without saying anything.

When school is over, I took out my phone to check if my parents had called because it was vibrating while in the middle of the class. There in my phone, another anonymous was send. It said "I warned you before. Now it's too late to regret." While I was reading that, Kyoushima-kun appeared behind me. "Cute kitty, what are you looking at?" as he sneaked a peek and asked me who was that I was missing so much. I immediately closed my phone and put it in my pocket. "It was Ayumi, she wanted to ask me if you would be there for the beach gathering tomorrow." saying it awkwardly he just said bye and left.

Returning home later, I had my dinner and went to bed immediately after sending Kyoushima-kun the time and location for tomorrow's beach gathering. He sends back with a cheeky face later on and said hope you bought an exposing swimwear tomorrow.

Hours of sleep later, I went to bathe, packed my bag and headed right out to the location. After heading out of the house, I saw Kyoushima-kun standing in front of my gate. I was startled and ask why he was here. He just said "I miss you that's why I am here my cute kitty~" I blushed and walked with him until we reached Wakayama. When we reached, I can see jealously in most of the girls faces.

"Let's go" said Ayumi. We just hurried to the beach afterwards and laid our stuffs down going to the toilet and change into our swimwear. Coming out of the toilet, everyone was showing off their swimwears. I just walked right to my bag and took my hairband out to tie my hair up. Just then, Kyoushima-kun spotted me and said that my striped swimwear suited me. I blush and said 'thank you' before he lay on the bench and read his book. I slowly walked into the sea and started swimming.

"Kyoushima-kun, want to join us for a drink over there?" the girls then forcefully dragged him there. Suddenly, my legs where pulled by something and all I heard was noisy chattering and someone saying "I warned you.."

The story then continues on..


End file.
